


Afraid to Save, Afraid to Fall

by veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, At some point this will be rewritten, Crack Relationships, Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OOC Edward, Plot Bunny, Spoilers for entire trilogy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom/pseuds/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abused and emotionally unsound Myra successfully drives away Edward after he attempts to murder Drew, leaving her to patch his wounds. As Drew heals, the unlikely pair bond and choose to wander Chicago together for entirely different goals, finding adventure, independence, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid to Save, Afraid to Fall

Myra stared down at the mess she had to work with, lying motionless in the dust. Drew's body had been battered so hard in some places that blood oozed from the sites of impact. One of his ears was pooling crimson into his hair where it had been pinched between fingers and ripped nearly in half by force. His face was stark white, his eyes swollen shut, his nose trickling dark, lumpy clots in a sea of maroon. She edged her fingers along the neckline of his baggy black shirt, wet with a combination of blood and sweat and slowly pulled it up and off, inciting a moan of pain from him. Edward had been trying to kill Drew. Myra knew it all for sure now.

Molly stepped foward from where she'd been watching along one of the walls of the alley. Myra could see the fear in her wide, dusky eyes. "We don't have time to help him, Myra. We need to go now, before Edward comes back," she sputtered, her voice shaky and weak. Myra's heart caught in her throat. She glanced back down at Drew, who let out a low gasp expressing a feeling somewhere between agonized and indignant.

"If you want to leave him to die, there's no stopping you," she snapped. "But I'm not heartless like you are." She barely felt the words leave her mouth. Before she knew it, she was turning her head away in shame of what she'd said. Was she too cross? This could be just the beginning. She could end up _just like Edward_ , with her heart filled with rage. The thought made her cringe. _No._  She would never be like him ever again.

But when she looked back, Molly just stared at her, giving an eye roll and turning away to leave. She suddenly changed to her nasal, cackling taunt, now a fearless, cruel girl once more.

"Stay here and let your boyfriend come back and beat you both. Hey, look on the bright side; it won't be the first time for either of you!"

Myra ignored the scathing remark and began to pad the corner of Drew's shirt into the violent gash in his ear in an effort to stop the bleeding. Edward had hit her before. After they left Dauntless, she'd become what he unloaded his rage onto. Every bruise, soon outnumbering the ones from initiation, reminded her that she should have stayed in Dauntless. Every time he called her a whore and told her that she was worthless reminded her that she never should have transferred. Every time he raped her, every time he violated her reminded her that she should have left him the first time he'd laid hands on her.

But she still deeply loved him despite how he'd treated her. She understood his frustration, remembered how he'd once cherished her, swore to herself that all his apologies were sincere and that it was the last time. She wasn't sure why it had taken him beating up a near-stranger to lose her respect for him.

Beneath Myra's kneeling form, Drew pulled his purple, bulging eyelids open to dull eyes, the act definitely painful by how he stalled it. His pale gaze met Myra's. Myra smiled at him and ran her fingers down his chest, stroking mottled violet in some places and soft, barely sprouted flame-colored hair in others. It was an attempt, at least, to cement the silent agreement between them that she would protect and comfort him until one of them didn't need the other any longer. She was the new Peter to him, the new Molly to him. And he was the new Edward to her. At least he would be, if he survived. Unfortunately, she still had her doubts.


End file.
